Seventeen Again
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Looks like someone needs a reality check. Follows the story line of 17 Again, but will be different. CHANNY of course!


**Seventeen Again**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Looks like someone needs a reality check. Follows the story line of 17 Again, but it'll be different. CHANNY!

**A/N: I bought 17 Again (soley because of the fact that Sterling Knight is in it) and I kept thinking Channy so, I decided to write a story. I hope you guys like it!**

**Plus, Sonny and Chad's kids, Lucas and Somer, are like Sterling in the movie and Demi when she was on As The Bell Rings, so there's a heads up.**

**--**

**x-x Chapter One x-x**

**Chad Dylan Cooper 2009 (Age seventeen)**

Chad stood on the stage, looking over every empty seat, soon to be filled with thousands of people.

But, he could only think of one person he really _wanted_ there.

The most beautiful girl in the world.

"Hey." A man's voice said.

Chad turned around.

It was the acting coach, Mr. Arons.

Chad had came to this school for a reality check, and eventually, all the fan girls had become used to his presence, as well as the teachers and all the boys that went here.

"You ought to go rest up!" Coach Arons said.

He was a beefy man, with orange hair and a beard, and he was shorter than Chad by at least a head.

"Yeah. The big performance tonight." Chad said with a smile.

"The talent scouts from Juliard are coming. You do half the performance that you're capable of and you've got a spot in that college for sure." He said.

Chad only nodded.

The rest of the cast shuffled in.

They were taking pictures.

"Okay, let's go." Said one of the rude leads of the cast.

"We have to wait for Grady." Chad said sternly.

"But he just paints the sets." The boy retorted.

"He's still a part of this cast." Chad shot back.

Grady came running in with a wizard costume on.

A dress like thing and a pointy hat, all an unusual shade of purple.

Chad walked over to him.

"Dude, I try to make them stop teasing you but it doesn't help when you show up in a dress."

"It was for a sketch!" Grady said, walking over to the rest of the cast, who was in their places already.

Chad and Grady fat into the crowd and they took the picture.

---

Chad had his costume on, ready for the show to start, which was only in ten short minutes.

Grady came up to Chad.

"You ready, Man?" Grady asked.

"Uh huh." Chad said.

He looked to his left and saw Sonny standing right by the bleachers, a few steps away from where the two were standing.

"Who's that beautiful girl?" Chad asked. "Oh, wait. That's my girlfriend!" Chad said hitting Grady on the chest and running over to her.

"Hey beautiful." Chad said as he gave Sonny a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled then rubbed her cheek with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked softly.

"Nothing. Nothing. Go do your play." Sonny said shooing him off.

Chad could hear Coach Arons yells from behind him, telling him to hurry up and get on stage.

"No. Tell me what's bugging you!" Chad pleaded.

"Okay. Umm... I'm- I'm having your baby. And you don't have to support me, I just want you to know. Now go, go do your play." Sonny said, nudging Chad slightly.

Chad stumbled off backwards, his eyes never leaving Sonny as he walked onto the stage.

"Your on!" Grady said as he pushed Chad onto the stage.

Chad looked into the crowd, and his eyes found Sonny, who was watching him.

She was about to leave.

"Chad your lines!" Mr. Arons screamed.

Chad just walked off the stage and ran to Sonny.

He found her in the hallway of the school, just about to the door.

".No!" Sonny said when she saw Chad approach her.

"What?" Chad asked, taking a step closer to her.

"That! That in there's your future! Go! I'm not-I'm not nearly as-"

Chad cut her off with a kiss.

He picked her up in his arms and swung her around while she laughed.

No. You. You're my future."

---

**Chad Dylan Cooper Today (age thirty-four)**

Chad woke up and strecthed out his arms, surveying the cheese pants filled room he was sleeping in, also occupying many Sponge bob toys and articles about discoveries of popcorn twins.

The TV in the room was playing some of his old commercials, and Mackenzie Falls re-runs, which was leading up to a "Where Are They Now?" story about him.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and realized he was at Grady's house.

His best friend.

He got dressed and went into the kitchen.

Grady was in a Sponge bob pajama outfit and was eating some Lucky Charms.

Chad grabbed abowl and filled it with cereal, eating quickly.

"Big day today. Getting that promotion at work?" Grady asked.

"Yea." Chad responded, looking at his cereal.

"Look, you're taking Sonny kicking you out of the house and Lucas and Somer wanting nothing to do with you as a bad thing when really-Yea, that is a bad thing. Sorry, I didn't have an upside for that one." Grady said.

Chad just nodded.

He looked at his watch and gasped.

"I'm going to be late." He said, tucking in his shirt and running out to his car.

---

"And the promotion goes to..." Chad's boss Kyle said. "Chad, could you scoot over so I can congratulate Sarah for getting the new promotion!"

Chad rolled his eyes.

The blond haired blue eyed girl named Sarah screamed.

"Oh my gosh! Wait, what's a promotion?" She asked.

The girls flooded out of the office, leaving Chad and Kyle alone in the room.

Chad folded his arms and glared at Kyle.

_Whack_.

---

Chad took his box of things and stood in the elevator.

The girls from earlier came in the elevator as well.

"I can't believe it! You guys are so awesome for supporting me!" Sarah said.

"Well you did it, Sarah!" A girl said. "And it gets better! We're going to Chuckee Cheeses!"

The girls screamed.

---

**A/N: So there's chapter one.**

**Sorry it was so bad, the upcoming chapters might be better.**

**I don't know, but I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**-Ema **


End file.
